


12 - house cleaning (chores)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Doing the chores isn't all that bad when Jongin's there to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and silly and not betaed >

“No,” Sehun whispers, almost audibly as his face turns pale. He is looking at the lot that he’s just drawn that clearly says “cleaning up”. He’s doomed.  
  
For some reason, Sehun and his flatmates - consisting of Junmyeon, Jongdae and Baekhyun - have always distributed the chores by drawing lots. Although it’s only deciding the chores division for one week, Sehun is still miffed that he got the worst fate of all: cleaning. Up until now, he had only had to clean the whole apartment once. Usually, he was lucky with only having to do the laundry or grocery shopping which was far less work, though of course doing the laundry for everyone was gross. It’s not half as gross as tidying up the common rooms though - living room, kitchen and bathroom.  
  
“My weekend is ruined,” Sehun whines. He pouts and makes a cute face, hoping to get one of the hyungs - Junmyeon hyung, since he has a soft spot for him - to exchange lots. He’s not lucky today though.  
  
“Sorry, Sehun,” Junmyeon says and ruffles his hair. He doesn’t sound apologetic at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, he doesn’t have to clean the whole apartment every day. It’s up to him to work on it little by little every day or do it all at once, but Sehun knows it’s best to just leave it and clean up on the weekend. All four of them are kind of messy - and he swears, Junmyeon is the worst - so there’d be lots and lots to clean up the next day, even if he did tidy up thoroughly. He just goes around the rooms and clears the garbage piles springing into his eyes every night before going to bed, that’s all.  
  
“I’m sorry, Nini, we’ll really have to postpone our date,” Sehun sighs into the phone. He’s been telling his boyfriend the whole week, but Jongin is still adamant on going out. Sehun can’t blame him though. Because Jongin is attending university in Busan while he’s in Seoul, they don’t see each other often. They’re lucky if they’re able to see each other twice a month at most - excluding holidays, of course.  
  
“But Sehun,” Jongin whines into the phone.  
  
“Jongin, please. Next week is fine, too. I’ll skype you later tonight, so you’ll still see me, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that Sehun is miffed would be an understatement. He’s definitely pissed, not only because his supposed date with Jongin was cancelled, but more so because his hyungs are celebrating the end of Sehun’s lucky streak with a party on Friday night. And now, on Saturday morning, he is facing the aftermath of that party - lots and lots of garbage anywhere, but apart from that there’s gross substances on the floor, on the table, on the couch. He doesn’t want to know what it could be apart from food and beverages and shudders.  
  
If he were loaded, he would definitely call some service to clean up the place for him, but unfortunately, he’s just a broke college student who’s too prideful to ask his parents for more money. He works at TA instead to earn some extra cash.  
  
With a soft sigh he starts with picking up the trash. Luckily, he found rubber gloves that he’ll later dispose of, not wanting to reuse it ever. If he could, he would probably dispose of those two bodies lying there on the ground motionlessly as well, but that might count for attempted murder and he’s not so keen on going to prison and not seeing Jongin for years. Instead, he just nudges Baekhyun with a socked foot. Baekhyun swats at him, so he gives up. He’ll just dump some cold water on both Baekhyun and Jongdae once he starts mopping the floor.  
  
He’s still going through the common rooms to throw all the empty and half empty bottles, plastic plates and cups away when the door bell rings. He hopes it’s just the mail man and not some visitor because their place still looks like a dumping ground, rather than a living space.  
  
“Hi baby, I missed you too much, so I still came to visit,” Jongin greets him with the brightest of all smiles that almost touches him to tears. But no matter how happy he is to have his boyfriend close, he really doesn’t want Jongin to see this battlefield.  
  
“Jong,” Sehun starts, but is gently pushed aside. Jongin is entering the apartment and puts coat and shoes away. Sehun can only stare as his boyfriend puts his backpack onto the shoe cabinet before rolling up his sleeves.  
  
“Two work faster than one,” Jongin says, and now Sehun is tearing up for real. He loves Jongin so much he feels overwhelmed. How Jongin manages to make him swoon and fall for him all over again is a mystery, but Sehun is happy, feeling like they’ve only started to date, although they’ve been together since junior year in high school.  
  
“You really don’t have to do this,” Sehun whispers and shakes his head, but Jongin waves him off.  
  
“Spending time cleaning up together is still better than spending time apart,” Jongin says and winks. Sehun swears he’s not easy to impress, but he’s blushing at his boyfriend’s nonchalance and flirtatious ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck, Sehun?!?”  
  
Sehun is cackling as he watches both Jongdae and Baekhyun sitting up, looking like drenched poodles. He doesn’t feel sorry for them at all, not after they made some extra mess for him and Jongin to clean.  
  
“That was me, not Sehun,” Jongin says, his eyes narrowed down at the two elder boys. “And who allowed you to curse in front of my baby? Should I cleanse both your mouths while I’m at it, mopping the floor?”  
  
Sehun has never seen Jongdae and Baekhyun flee the scene as quickly as they’re doing so now. Jongin does seem menacing at the moment, but to Sehun, he’s just the sweetest boyfriend on earth.  
  
“I’ll handle them later for you,” Jongin promises as he pulls Sehun close to press a peck on his cheek. “You go take care of the kitchen now, I’ll join you in a bit.”  
  
And as Sehun is cleaning the stove and the oven, he smiles to himself. Getting chores done isn’t half as bad when he’s got Jongin around to entertain him with silly jokes, and the sweet kisses and gentle caresses he gets in between are just the cherry on top of the cream.


End file.
